ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay R. Smith
Profile Name: Jay R. Smith Nicknames: J.R. (in Good Cheer), Jay-R (in Ten Years Old), Specks (in Buried Treasure), Spec (in Olympic Games), Turkey-egg (in Better Movies and The Fourth Alarm!), J. Edison Westinghouse Smith (in Edison, Marconi & Co.) Played By: Jay Smith Born: 1915 Relatives: Father, Jean (sister), Wheezer (brother) Clubs: Junior Fire Squad 2, Royle Secret Order Of Lion-Harted Nights, Manhattan Club First Short: Boys Will Be Joys Last Short: Moan & Groan, Inc. Character Bio: '''Jay R. Smith is revealed as the son of the local undertaker in Spook Spoofing. He has a sister named Jean and a brother named Wheezer, probably not to be confused with the other characters with those names. The gang sometimes calls him Speck, because he sometimes wears glasses, such as in Buried Treasure. According to Edison, Marconi & Co., Jay comes from a family of inventors. His brother, Wheezer, sometimes acts as his assistant. Jay R. helps create the gang's baby-washing business in Baby Brother. After leaving the dentist, Jay advises Joe not to get a checkup in Noisy Noises. Jay R. plays baseball and football with the gang and joins them in recreating the Olympics in Olympic Games. He also helps them create a fire house in The Fourth Alarm!, taking Abie with him to find fires to fight. They also run loose in an old ghost town in War Feathers and an old house in Moan & Groan, Inc., but Kennedy The Cop tells them to stay away from it. In Tired Business Men, they create a clubhouse called The Manhattan Club in an old barn. Jay R. is also given to mischief. His favorite target is Farina; after convincing him that Harry Spear has "died" in Spook Spoofing, Jay R. and Joe convince Farina to bury him at the town cemetery, but they really rush ahead to scare him with more practical jokes. Likewise, when Billy Lord makes a movie without him in Better Movies, both Jay R. and Jackie Condon call the police to clear out the clubhouse and keep the gang from seeing the movie. '''Quotes: *"-I'll bet Jackie will get a kick outta all of these elagant presents!--" - Jay R. Smith in Ten Years Old *"- I wish we had somebody to initiate right now - an orphan - --" Jay R. Smith in Tired Business Men *"- You're a back-slider! We'll foller you to the end o' the world for this! --" Jay R. Smith in Tired Business Men * "You buy a baby - an' we'll raise it in the barn." - Jay R. Smith in Baby Brother * "We can hide in here with these actors." - Jay in Playin' Hookey * "-All set - We're bringin' the elephant an' the hippopotamusses up on the freight elevator-" Jay R. Smith in Barnum & Ringling, Inc. * "You don't cross that line till I'm elected!" - Jay R. Smith in Election Day * "- Don't go near that Painless guy - He'll wreck you! -" - Jay R. Smith in Noisy Noises * "This is what you call a Japanese handcuff." - Jay R. Smith in Moan & Groan, Inc. Notes/Trivia None ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Freckled Characters Category: 1925 Characters Category: 1926 Characters Category: 1927 Characters Category: 1928 Characters Category: 1929 Characters Category: Leader Characters